


Please, Alpha?

by yutaluvbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin - Freeform, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta - Freeform, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Suh Youngho | Johnny - Freeform, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaluvbot/pseuds/yutaluvbot
Summary: Yuta’s always have been the little minx that he is and little did he know, he’s about to lose a game he started.





	Please, Alpha?

**Author's Note:**

> hello,,, this is my first time writing a fanfic let alone a rated one. i hope y’all like it!

Yuta grumbles as he glares towards Doyoung’s direction, stomping a food on the ground before he continues to munch on his ice cream. “Why did you tell Winko I’m eating an ice cream?” he was almost making a soft growling sound when Doyoung only chuckles to his dismay.

Their lunch went smooth despite of Doyoung and Yuta’s unending bickering while Johnny ignores the two as he takes random photos of the cafe. The latter prefers to drink his coffee than to talk to either Doyoung and Yuta.

“Hey, have you heard of the new editorial writer? I think I heard of him being a producer or it’s just a gossip between the department,” Doyoung sipped on his lemonade as she shrugs his shoulders, eyes wandering on the people around them.

“Really? I haven’t heard much anything from them, though. When would he start?” Yuta nonchalantly speaks whilst he finishes the cup of Bubblegum and Mint ice cream with some sour patch as toppings.

“He’s Lee Taeyong and yes, he’s a producer—the one with the music,” Johnny buts in, eyes still on his camera as he remains unsatisfied with the pictures he has taken.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ve heard of his name,” Yuta wipes the corners of his lips before slouching on his seat, hand gently rubbing the bump on his belly. 

“Jeno have shared that his friends are starting a band and would be produced by a Taeyong, either he’s that Taeyong or someone else,” Doyoung shakes the cup in his hands before he takes several sips before setting it down on the table.

Johnny only shrugs before finishing his second cup of coffee for the day, hands letting go of the camera hanging on his neck.

“Can you drop me off at our home? I’ve eaten too much, now I feel like bursting,” Yuta’s hand never stops with rubbing his slight baby bump as he exaggerates a groan.

“Fine. I’ve already proofread your article and passed it to Taeil before we head out, I’ll just call you if it needs some revisions,” Doyoung states as they wait for Johnny to return their seat after the latter excused himself.

Ride home consists of Yuta teasing his husband with his unending mood swings along with his weird food preferences, Doyoung helped him with settling himself inside their house before he and Johnny left to let Yuta rest at home.

Yuta plops on their bed with his phone on his hand, feeling too giddy, he sends a provocative photo to his husband to test the latter’s patience. Little did he know, his plan would backfire and now, he’s on his sides while he carefully avoids on pushing his tummy on the mattress with his hand rubbing his crotch.

“W-winko,” he moans softly at as his thighs quiver slightly at the contact of his hand pushing against his pants, whines slipping his lips. 

“So needy, huh?” Yuta’s head almost too quickly spun to the direction of the voice, whining as he makes a grabby hand towards his husband, discarding his phone on his side. The younger has already started to undo the buttons of his top while his pants‘ button was popped open.

“P-please! Please, alpha?” Yuta’s voice was incoherent while he mindlessly spreads his thighs, hands slipped between to rub himself through his pants, “I’ll be a good boy.”

Winwin was speechless with the sight before him, his husband almost sprawled with one hand between his thighs to make a friction against his growing bulge on his pants, “Alright, now be my good boy and spread those legs for me.”

Yuta quickly obliges, legs spread widely apart whilst his hand tries to undo his snug sweatpants, almost sighing in relief once he pulled it down his hips. “I’m getting impatient, Winko,” Yuta’s eyes was watery as he opens them, softly grunting at the cold air hitting his skin.

Winwin was nowhere near patient either as he helps his husband with discarding his clothings followed by his own before carefully placing himself between the older’s thighs, hands gently caressing the growing bump of his husband. Chuckling lowly as Yuta whimpers at the touch, pushing his hips down for some friction before he grunts at the warmth of Winwin’s length grazing his rim.

The younger strokes himself with his palm whilst he tries to reach out for the lube indiscreetly placed on their bedside table, spreading a generous amount of lube on his girth along with the older’s entrance. Winwin’s middle finger slightly pushed into his husband’s rim before he starts thrusting into a slow pace, then followed by another finger that has the older thrashing on the mattress.

“Just fuck me please? I’m stretched almost enough for you,” Yuta stutters with his his shut, hands reaching out for your wrist whilst he tries to push his ass onto the younger’s length. His eyes rolled over to the back of his head as Winwin aligned his tip over Yuta’s entrance before slipping his length without any warning. 

He feels his insides cling tightly around Winwin’s girth as he was stretched out, Yuta’s cries filled the room while he tries to meet the younger’s pace when he started to move his hips languidly.

“Baby, fuck, you’re so hot,” Winwin’s voice was rough and deep as he starts peppering the older’s face and lips with pecks as his hips increases in speed, Yuta’s hand cling onto his forearms for support.

Softly gasping for air, Yuta tries to even out his breathing while he meets Winwin’s pace only to fail as his hips stutters with the speed of the younger’s movement. He whimpers and mewls with the way Winwin’s hips rut onto his, making him spread his thighs wider apart then placing his legs around Winwin’s sides.

Winwin reaches out for Yuta’s throbbing girth, wrapping his fingers around it before starting to stroke on it whilst his hips slaps against Yuta’s behind, the latter’s frame almost bouncing onto the mattress against his thighs with the speed and strength of his hips pivoting onto the older’s. 

Soon, Yuta gasps loudly with his eyes tightly shut with his velvety walls clinging snugly on Winwin’s girth as his tip repeatedly grazes the older’s prostate, urging him to come.

“Baby, ‘m near! Wanna cum!” Yuta’s voice stutters whilst his insides urges the younger closer along with him as his rim painfully clenching around Winwin’s length, gasping for air as the latter’s hands tightly clasping on his waist pulling him down with each of the thrusts of his hips.

“Cum for me, love,” Winwin’s voice was delicate in contrast of his hips rutting against Yuta’s bum. 

They both grunt as Winwin shoots his release inside of Yuta while the older feels his cum leaking from his tip onto his stomach, both panting heavily as they tried to catch their breathing whilst Winwin’s hips slows down to stop, soon kissing his husband’s lips almost repeatedly.

“Fucking hell. You’re such a cute little minx, please be careful with teasing me as I can’t control myself that much,” Yuta giggles at Winwin’s word before he returns the kisses being planted on his lips.

Grinning widely, Yuta’s eyes flutters open to stare upon the younger’s entrancing eyes, fondness evident to both of their gaze. 

“I love you so much, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> curiouscat.me/angelnayuta


End file.
